


You're the One I was Meant to Find

by WithJD



Category: EXO
Genre: Contemporary Fantasy, Demons, EXO - Freeform, EXO x The Mortal Instruments, Fantasy, High Warlock Sehun, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, SeChen, Shadowhunter Chen, The Mortal Instruments AU, Urban Fantasy, Warlock Sehun, chenhun, hundae, shadowhunters au, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithJD/pseuds/WithJD
Summary: The High Warlock of Seoul, Oh Sehun is on the verge of fading away, his long life finally settling on him. But that is until he meets Matteo, a Shadowhunter who also goes by the name Kim Jongdae, in an unpleasant yet memorable way. Matteo appears out of nowhere, attacks Sehun and starts accusing him of murder, thinking the High Warlock of Seoul is the one responsible for killing all the Mundanes in Pandemonium, a famous club in Seoul that is not only frequented by Mundanes but also by Downworlders.Under the cold and starless night, in a world where Sehun does not wish to continue to exist anymore for he is always lonely and forgotten, a warm light suddenly appears, the kind of warm light that he has been waiting for all his life.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. When Your Soul Finds the Soul it Was Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun meets Matteo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally started writing the SeChen The Mortal Instruments AU prompt I posted on twitter last year! I hope you enjoy reading the 1st chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEHUNNIE!

As a Warlock who is half-human and half-demon, Sehun is ageless, an immortal being who can also cast magic or spells because of his demon blood. Like any other immortals, Warlocks can _fade_ especially when they stopped looking forward to their years ahead.

He's been alive for almost half of a millennium. He saw and went to many places, met different kinds of people around the world and different races in the Shadow World. But one thing that always amuses him is how humans keep on repeating the same mistakes they have committed in the past which they know that can lead them to face difficult problems but these dim-witted creatures are still stubborn and just won't learn. 

Though he might find being immortal amusing at one point in his life, he is still discontented. 

For the world the only constant thing is change. Well, _except_ for him, he is _still_ here.

Many think that being immortal is fun because you can live for a long time, you have all the time in the world to do the things you want to do and experience, you will be able to see and live in the far future that not everyone has the privilege to do so. But what they don't know is that it gets lonely. And for immortal beings like Sehun, loneliness is scarier than death itself. They'd rather die than to be lonely for as long as they live.

Warlocks can never forget everyone they met, the memories they had and shared of those they met haunt them for as long as they live which sucks big time because that just adds to the loneliness they try so hard to keep at bay. 

_"We will always remember but we will be forgotten,"_ Sehun whispers to himself, putting his hands inside the pockets of his black trench coat, acting he's feeling cold like everyone else walking in the pavement.

He thinks it's the price they have to pay for being Lilith's Children, the unwanted offsprings of demons and deceived humans. He doesn't want to admit it but that is exactly the reason why he's currently on the verge of fading away. Perhaps he couldn't take being left behind anymore and most importantly, he doesn't want to continue feeling lonely for the rest of his life. 

Sehun turns to a deserted alleyway and stops walking abruptly. He stares at the brick wall in front of him, it's a dead-end but that will not stop him from what he's about to do, he thinks.

"Stop following me, Shadowhunter." 

He's answered by silence but not the kind of silence where there is just an absence of sounds. This is the kind of silence that is dangerous and lethal, a silence that is slowly clawing at your insides and twisting them, making you surrender to your own fears and your untimely death.

But to Sehun, who has seen everything scary that this world has to offer and has experienced almost everything that could cost him his life if he was a Mundane or ordinary human, it's nothing. It's something that he experiences on a daily basis as a Downworlder.

"Have you come to kill me, Shadowhunter?" Sehun asks, chuckling. What great timing.

During the time he is thinking of finally giving up and actually fading away, a Shadowhunter is suddenly tailing him and is ready to put an end to him.

But one thing he couldn't understand is the rage and hatred he feels coming from the Shadowhunter. As far as he remembers, he hasn't done anything wrong to any of his kind for this Shadowhunter to have such strange and powerful emotions directed towards him. 

He glances sideways, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Shadowhunter but he suddenly senses something coming towards him at a very fast pace. His eyes widen as he sees a chain with an arrow at its tip about to pierce his left eye. 

"Too slow," Sehun, who is now standing a few feet behind the Shadowhunter who just attacked him with an electrum chain, chuckles which made the Shadowhunter even more furious.

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" The Shadowhunter whips his electrum chain towards Sehun again with so much force but instead of its dangerous arrow tip piercing into Sehun, it ended up hitting a wall and crashing a part of it into pieces since Sehun easily dodges his attack once more. 

"I did not kill anyone." Sehun disappears from where he is currently standing when he notices the Shadowhunter leaped in front of him to initiate arm-to-arm combat. "I have not killed anyone for a hundred years."

"LIES!" The Shadowhunter yells as he stands in front of Sehun, his fist that ended up punching the wall after Sehun disappears is clenched tightly beside him. "You just killed at least a hundred Mundanes in Pandemonium!"

Sehun genuinely doesn't know what this Shadowhunter is talking about. He even clearly stated earlier that he hasn't killed anyone for a hundred years but why does he keep insisting that Sehun killed at least a hundred Mundanes in that famous club when Sehun doesn't even go there and has not stepped foot in there ever since that business started?

And as the High Warlock of Seoul, why would he do something that is strictly against the Accords? 

"I don't know what you're talking ab-" Sehun groans as the Shadowhunter's punch sends him flying backward, his back hitting the brick wall hard.

"Don't move!" The Shadowhunter orders, his right hand extended towards Sehun's direction and that's when Sehun realizes the electrum chain that was used to attack him earlier is now around his neck. 

"I told you," Sehun continues, "I did not kill anyone."

"Shut it, Warlock!" The Shadowhunter brings the hood of his black robe down and stared directly at Sehun's glowing ruby eyes. "The other Shadowhunters saw you went out of Pandemonium!" 

_Wow_ , Sehun thinks when he finally sees what the Shadowhunter looks like. Everyone in the Shadow World knows that Shadowhunters are half-human and half-angel, but he has never seen a Shadowhunter who is only part human and more of an angel.

"What are you smiling about?!" The Shadowhunter pulls the chain forward, making it even tighter around Sehun's neck. "Did you enjoy killing and torturing those helpless Mundanes?!" 

Sehun's smile vanishes, his ruby eyes glow even more as he stares back at the Shadowhunter, he does not like it when someone insists that he is a liar when he is not.

"As the High Warlock of Seoul, do you actually think that I will do something that is against the Accords and that will put my kind into danger? I am not that selfish, Shadowhunter." 

Sehun sees the Shadowhunter is caught off-guard, "Y-You're the new High Warlock of Seoul?"

_He doesn't have to be this adorable when caught off-guard._

"Yes, I am. I'm the newly appointed High Warlock of Seoul for a month now." Sehun crosses his arms on his chest and leans comfortably on the brick wall behind him, a small smile playing on his lips as he looks at the eyes of the cute Shadowhunter in front of him who visibly tenses under his intense gaze.

"You being the new High Warlock of Seoul does not excuse you of what you did to those Mundanes." 

"And how can you prove that?" Sehun raises an eyebrow. "Maybe our little angel here is only being deceived by these Downworlders or even his _own_ kind."

"Are you implying that my comrades are lying to me?!"

"You know it's possible. Shadowhunters are still capable of lying like everyone else despite having Angel blood running in your veins." 

"And you know it's also possible that _you_ are the one deceiving me since Demon blood runs in your veins." The Shadowhunter counters, his lips forming a slight smirk. 

Sehun chuckles, clearly amused at the Shadowhunter. "You know what Shadowhunter-"

"No, I don't."

Sehun's smile widens, "But I was just about to compliment you, don't you want to hear it?" 

The Shadowhunter scoffs, "Anything that comes from the mouth of a demon is rubbish."

"Excuse me, _half_ -demon." Sehun tries to look offended by the Shadowhunter's statement but the glint of amusement in his eyes remains. 

"But _still_ a demon." 

"Now, now." Sehun shakes his head, "Didn't we all agree that there will be no discrimination in the Shadow World? Yes, we are Downworlders but we also have rights." he shrugs, "We didn't sign the Accords for nothing." 

"And that also goes for the Mundanes that you mercilessly killed." 

"I told you, I did not murder anyone." 

"Tell that to the Clave."

Sehun is the one to have a smirk on his face this time, "Let me know when. I would love to meet you again." 

"Oh you're not going anywhere, I will be taking you the Institute right now and when you try to escape I will not hesitate to decapitate you."

The Warlock sighs in defeat, "Alright but remove this chain around my neck first. I'm not going anywhere." 

The Shadowhunter stares at Sehun for a moment then retracts the electrum chain around his neck before binding Sehun's hands together with it. 

Sehun's about to protest but is cut by the Shadowhunter, "I didn't say I will not bind you anymore." 

"Let's head to the Institute." The small one says, pulling Sehun closer to him by the chain. 

"Hey, you didn't have to be so. . ." Sehun leans forward, his lips almost touching the smaller's right ear, " _Rough_." 

Sehun sees how the other tenses, "Walk ahead of me," he hisses under his breath and before Sehun could even blink, a dagger is already pointed at the side of his neck and he could also feel the Shadowhunter's glare right through him.

Without another word and with a sigh, Sehun starts walking ahead of the Shadowhunter, the electrum chain binding his hands together tighten even more. 

"Walk faster." The Shadowhunter orders. 

Sehun stops in his tracks and turns to look back at the Shadowhunter, he senses the other half-angels are walking towards where they are. 

"What? Didn't I tell you to walk faster?" The other snaps, feeling irritated as each second passes.

"I know a faster way."

"Shut u- Hey!" The Shadowhunter jumps backward as the Warlock suddenly disappears from where he is standing and appears right in front of him, his face leaning forward and just a few inches away from him.

But Sehun doesn't let the cute one get farther away from him, he grips the front part of his shirt and pulls him closer.

The last thing the Shadowhunter sees is a pair of glowing ruby eyes before his surrounding turns pitch black.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE ME?!" Jongdae asks, pulling his seraph blade and pointing it at the direction of the Warlock who is sitting in the middle of a black chesterfield couch, his legs crossed and his eyes never leaving the Shadowhunter standing in the middle of the living room.

"I said, where did you take me!" Jongdae repeats but he still does not get any response from the Warlock so he moves closer and points the Seraph blade directly at its nape and yet the Warlock does not flinch at all and just continues to stare at him.

_By the Angel! Say something._ Jongdae thinks, irritated. 

"Calm down, Matteo." 

Jongdae's grip on his seraph blade tightens, "How did you know my name?" He asks through gritted teeth.

The Warlock just shrugs in return, a smirk forming on his lips, "How can I _not_ know your name, dear Jongdae?" 

He feels his whole body tenses when he hears someone who he doesn't even know or have any memories of meeting in the past calling him by his birth name and besides, only the closest people to him can call him by that name. "Stop messing a-around!" 

The Warlock raises his hands in surrender, "Sure, JD."

"JD?!" 

"Matteo sounds old, Jongdae is too long. So I'll call you JD." 

Jongdae only sighs in return and looks away but a huge painting behind the Warlock catches his attention.

The man in the painting is wearing a fur overgown with split hanging sleeves over a scarlet doublet made out of velvet fabric, embroidered with different kinds of beautiful floral patterns in black, silver, and gold silk, its long sleeves are sewn in place and on top of his shoulder-length dark brown hair is a scarlet and cavalier-looking hat with the letters _O-S-H_ embroidered at the front.

Jongdae turns to look at the Warlock in front of him then back at the painting for a few moments before he hears a chuckle from the Warlock. "Yes, that's me. In case you're wondering." 

The Shadowhunter's eyebrows furrow slightly as he continues to look at the painting. The painting looks old and has been restored many times and yet its beauty still remains.

"That was painted back some time in. . . the sixteenth century." Jongdae's eyes widen a little. _How old is this Warlock_ , he thinks.

"Say," the Warlock continues, "Do you know who was commissioned by me to paint this masterpiece?" he asks, pointing at his face, a confident and proud smile playing on his lips. 

"Who?" Jongdae finally asks just to break their unnerving eye contact and to look at the painting again. 

"Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci" The Warlock replies proudly, his confident smile widens even more. 

_That Italian accent he did sound so sexy, not gonna lie._

"Leonardo da Vinci?" Jongdae blinks in amazement as he gradually lowers the seraph blade pointed at the Warlock's nape. 

"You heard it right." The Warlock nods, "And if I didn't ask Leo to keep my half-length portrait a secret, I'm sure that portrait of mine will be the archetypal masterpiece of the Italian Renaissance and the one displayed in Louvre Museum in Paris right now instead of that Mona Lisa painting." 

_He calls Leonardo the Vinci "Leo" like they're best friends or something._

"And do you know what's my portrait called?" 

"No"

" _Capolavoro_ " Sehun answers proudly.

Jongdae couldn't help but scoff, "Really? The painting is called 'Masterpiece'?" 

"Did I stutter, Shadowhunter?" The Warlock rolls his eyes playfully.

"So. . . You _met_ Leonardo da Vinci?" 

"That's right."

"You're _that_ old?!"

The Warlock's smile is replaced by a slight pout, "Hey, that sounded so mean." 

The Shadowhunter is still gaping at Sehun for two minutes straight now. "So you also met the other three?" 

Sehun stops himself from laughing. He can't deny that he feels so fond of this Shadowhunter, he can see how interested Jongdae is right now when he found out he commissioned Leonardo to paint a half-length portrait of him and met four of the greatest Italian Renaissance artists of all time.

"Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael?" Sehun asks, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes. . ."

"Of course I did." 

Sehun sees how the little half-angel refrains himself from gasping and he's totally enjoying every second of it. "I also commissioned Mikey and Doni to do a sculpture of me. The sculptures are somewhere displayed in the hallway." Sehun waves his hand dismissively, "And I commissioned Raphael to paint a full-length portrait of me and _God_ it's so beautiful, it's displayed in my room." 

"It still amazes me that a half-demon like you can say _His_ name."

" _God_?" Sehun chuckles, "It only takes practice." 

"But that is not the point, Why did you take me here- AH _FUCK_!" Jongdae yells in pain and falls on his knees as he holds the side of his stomach tightly.

Sehun immediately approaches him but Jongdae raises his hand to stop Sehun from helping him. 

"You're allowed to say _that_ word?"

" _Fuck_?" The Shadowhunter hisses in pain, "It only takes practice." 

And of course, Sehun couldn't help but smile a little to that. _I swear to their God, I will protect this half-angel._

Sehun notices Jongdae pulling a long, slender, pen-like, and almost lightning-shaped twig, with a chain design surrounding it from the right pocket of his black jeans. A _Stele_ , Sehun recognizes when its tip starts to glow as Jongdae removes his black robe and raises his black shirt up, revealing a deep wound at the lower right side of his stomach.

"You did not get bitten by a demon, right?" Sehun asks, moving closer to Jongdae to get a clearer look of the wound. 

"No, I just fell on something pointy during the battle earlier," Jongdae assures as he points the tip of the Stele at the wound to draw a Rune on it. 

Sehun couldn't help to bite his lower lip in worry whenever he hears Jongdae hiss in pain as he draws the Rune over the wound.

Jongdae sighs in relief and closes his eyes for a moment once he's done drawing the Rune. When he opens his eyes, he sees the Warlock staring at the now black Rune in awe and with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"It's called the [Iratze Rune](https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Healing_runes?file=VF_Rune%2C_Iratze_-_Heal.png)," Jongdae whispers, but loud enough for Sehun to hear. "It's a Rune used to heal wounds sustained in battles." 

"It always amazes me when you folks draw Runes on your body. It's beautiful." Sehun looks up to meet Jongdae's gaze and smiles. 

The Warlock sounds really genuine and honest when he said it that's why Jongdae can't think of any witty response so he ends up nodding and looking away from those frightening yet attractive ruby eyes of the Warlock.

Sehun suddenly feels the awkward tension in the air so he quickly stands up and looks around his apartment. "Right, water!" Sehun says, running towards the kitchen to get Jongdae a glass of water.

When Sehun is out of sight, Jongdae fixes his shirt, wears his black robe and puts the seraph blade on its sheath on his back as he stands up, looking at the _Capolavoro_ painting again that is hanging on the wall of the huge living room. 

_It really is a masterpiece._

"Here," Sehun says, suddenly appearing in front of Jongdae, holding a glass of water. 

" _Shit_ " Jongdae gasps in surprise, "Don't do _that_!" 

"Here," Sehun repeats, offering Jongdae a glass of water but Jongdae just stares at it suspiciously. 

"It's just water, I swear."

"No, thank you."

"Alright, then." Sehun shrugs then downs the glass of water. 

"I've been asking the same question, but you're not answering it." Jongdae starts, looking at Sehun and examining his expression carefully.

"What question?"

"Why did you take me here?" 

Sehun sighs and sits down on the couch he was sitting on earlier. "It's my birthday today." He whispers, clasping his hands together as he looks down at his carpeted floor. 

Hearing Sehun's answer startled Jongdae, he isn't sure if the Warlock is just messing with him or is actually saying the truth. "Stop messing around." 

"But it's true." Sehun looks up at him for a moment, his gaze is soft and his ruby eyes are glowing. . . pleading for Jongdae to believe him before looking down on the floor again. "You see, when you're immortal it tends to get so boring and sad." 

"I'm not living anymore," Sehun continues, "I'm just existing in this beautiful yet unfair world because I'm like _this_ ," Jongdae is silent, he's just listening to what Sehhun has to say but he still can hear a hint of anger and pain in his voice. 

"And it's lonely, JD. So lonely. . ." Jongdae can hear how broken and sad the Warlock sounds saying those words and it's almost unbearable for him to keep on listening, he does not want to hear it anymore.

"Happy Birthday, Sehun." Jongdae suddenly says and smiles a little. 

Sehun head snaps up in surprise, he stands up from the couch slowly to stand in front of Jongdae, "Y-You said my name." 

Jongdae flushes and explains himself quickly, "I've heard your name from other Shadowhunters and Downworlders when you were appointed as the new High Warlock of Seoul, I just didn't know what you look like." 

Sehun bites his lower lip to keep himself from smiling widely. "Alright." 

"But you're still coming with me to the Institute for interrogation," Jongdae says firmly, his gaze not faltering as he looks straight at Sehun's ruby eyes.

"Okay," Sehun grins, "I told you, I did not murder anyone and I can prove that." 

"That's good to hear, then." Jongdae crosses his arms, "Let's go."

"You want me to make a portal for us to get to the Institute?"

Jongdae sighs, "Lead the way out of your apartment, we're taking the subway." 

Sehun gasps in horror, "The subway?!"

"You heard me, Warlock. Now move before I bind you again with my electrum chain." Jongdae threatens, his electrum chain coming down slowly from his arm.

Sehun glares at Jongdae, "I can't believe you're making me ride the subway. The _FUCKING_ subway."

"Why is it such a big deal?!"

"Because we can use the portal to arrive in like a second in front of the Institute but you- Why the _hell_ are you smiling?" Sehun furrows his eyebrows.

"I love seeing how stressed you are right now." Jongdae laughs mockingly. 

_God,_ Sehun thinks, _Dear God_ _I know we aren't close or anything but please give me the strength to resist the temptation that is Kim Jongdae_. 

The Institute of Seoul is located and built on a Holy ground near the Myeong-dong Cathedral. To Mundanes, the Institute looks like a huge and creepy rundown factory but that is just because of the _Glamour_ , the magic used to conceal the real look of the Institute from Mundanes, making it look scary and unappealing to them. However, without the Glamour, the Institute of Seoul is actually a huge and marvelous Gothic-styled Cathedral. 

Sehun groans, "I can't believe we really took the subway to get here!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Warlock." Jongdae rolls his eyes, putting his hand on the huge doors of the Institute and requesting entrance in the name of the Clave and the Angel Raziel to unlock the door. 

This time, it's Sehun's turn to roll his eyes, "Dramatic my _ass_."

Jongdae pushes the door and holds it open for Sehun, "Get inside."

Without a word, Sehun walks through the doors of the Institute and waits for Jongdae near another door that completely leads inside.

Once they walk pass the other door that leads them to a huge entrance hall, they see a man pacing back and forth in the middle, looking completely worried, tired, and anxious at the same time. 

Sehun slows down on his tracks when he notices how Jongdae's expression softens once he sees the man in the middle of the huge entrance hall.

"Minseok!" Jongdae calls, running towards the man and giving him a big hug. 

"Jongdae! Where were you? We're all so worried." Minseok sighs in relief as he holds Jongdae at arm's length.

"I'm fine." Jongdae smiles and pats Minseok's arm. "I've also brought the Warlock with me for interrogation. " Jongdae points his thumb at Sehun who is standing near the entrance of the hall, watching their interaction silently. 

Minseok raises both of his eyebrows, "Oh Sehun." he says the Warlock's name as a greeting. 

"Kim Minseok," Sehun greets back, forcing a slight smile. 

"I'll bring him to the Sanctuary so we can immediately start the interrogation." Jongdae is about to leave but Minseok raises his hand to stop him. 

Jongdae looks confused as he looks at Minseok and Sehun who are both staring at each other as if they are having an unspoken conversation right now. "Is there something wrong?" 

"No, not at all, Jongdae," Minseok answers, his gaze still never leaving Sehun. Even at this distance, Jongdae can see how Sehun's ruby eyes glow as he stares back at Minseok. "There is no need for an interrogation." 

"Why not? One of the Shadowhunters said that they saw him went out of Pandemonium!" Jongdae protests, his voice echoing around the entrance hall. 

Minseok finally turns to look at Jongdae, his eyes soften as he smiles gently, "We found out that the Shadowhunter was being controlled by magic to put the blame on Sehun for the murder of a hundred Mundanes in Pandemonium thinking that this incident will be the reason why he'll step down as the High Warlock of Seoul."

"W-What?" Jongdae stutters, turning to look at Sehun then at Minseok again, "Are you sure?" 

Minseok nods, "That's why we do not need to interrogate Oh Sehun anymore." 

"You may leave now," Minseok tells Sehun, "before you bother the other Shadowhunters by your presence while you're here in the Institute." Minseok ends it with a smile. 

Sehun scoffs silently in annoyance. It bothers him so much that Jongdae is so oblivious of what's going on between him and Kim Minseok right now. 

"I'll show him out," Jongdae offers and leads Sehun back to the front doors of the Institute and then outside. 

None of them said a word until they reach outside the grounds of the Institute. 

"Sehun"

"Jongdae"

Sehun chuckles while Jongdae's cheeks turn a slight shade of red, "You first," Sehun says. 

Jongdae looks like he's about to protest but holds himself back at the last second. "I'm sorry," He finally blurts out, looking at Sehun but then averting his gaze once he notices that Sehun is already looking at him. 

"You don't have to apologize, JD," Sehun says, leaning a bit closer because Jongdae does not want to look at him. 

"But it was really rude and wrong for me to accuse you like that. That's why I'm sorry. Please accept it." Jongdae pleads, clasping his hands together. 

"I will not accept your apology." And just as what Sehun predicted, Jongdae immediately looks up at him because of what he said but Sehun feels bad right away when he sees the look of confusion and regret in Jongdae's beautiful brown eyes.

"What I mean is," Sehun moves to stand a little closer to Jongdae, "Do not apologize like meeting each other is a mistake when it's the best thing that has ever happened to me in this lifetime."

"O-Oh, cool," Jongdae mentally facepalms because of his stupid reply, the way his voice broke, and how he sounded so breathless because of what Sehun said.

Sehun laughs at how Jongdae gets even more flustered because of him, "I guess I'll see you around, JD." 

Jongdae nods, "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Sehun repeats.

"Yeah." Jongdae chuckles. 

Sehun waves at Jongdae before walking away. He really, really wants to look back but he's afraid that Jongdae is already gone. Deep inside he knows that this could be the last time he'll get to see Jongdae up close and talk to him. Even if Sehun does everything he could to be a part of Jongdae's life, he can't, because, at the end of the day, Jongdae is a Shadowhunter and he is a Warlock. They are different from each other. 

And who would even want to associate themselves with creatures who have the blood of a monster running in their veins, right? 

_Maybe in another life, where everyone lives a peaceful life, where there are no demons that lurk around to ruin the lives of people._ Sehun thinks, _Maybe In another life, I could be with you without being afraid and worried because of what I am._ _In another life, I would definitely find you again._

"Sehun," The Warlock hears Jongdae calling his name and he has never felt so relieved in his entire life. 

"Yes?" Sehun stops walking and turns to look at Jongdae, trying not to sound and look giddy.

"It's not the thirteenth yet so, happy birthday again." And this time, the smile that forms in Jongdae's lips is different from all the smiles Sehun has seen tonight. Because right now, Jongdae's smile is not only beautiful but also warm and most importantly. . . It's a _real_ one.

Under the cold and starless night, in a world where Sehun does not wish to continue to exist anymore for he is always lonely and forgotten, a warm light suddenly appears, the kind of warm light that he has been waiting for all his life.

He finally found the soul that his soul has been waiting for.

_It is now within his reach but why does the light seem like it's fading away so fast?_

Before Sehun knows it, he's running towards Jongdae and catching him in his arms. "JONGDAE!" Sehun screams. He couldn't breathe, it feels like someone is crushing his neck and chest at the same time, it _hurts._

Sehun couldn't think straight, he wants to run after the demon who attacked Jongdae but seeing how Jongdae's black clothes are getting soaked by his own blood and hearing Jongdae screaming non-stop because of pain, he couldn't leave Jongdae behind. Not now, not ever. 

"S-Sehun?!" Jongdae tries to say Sehun's name even though he can't even form proper words because of the excruciating pain he is feeling right now throughout his whole body.

"I'm here!" Sehun answers as he pulls Jongdae closer so he could treat the wound using a healing spell but the demon who suddenly attacked Jongdae seems like it's not an ordinary demon because Sehun, even using his healing spell is having a hard time to treat Jongdae's wound immediately. 

After a few moments, there's complete silence, Jongdae finally stops screaming.

But. . .

"J-Jongdae?" Sehun calls, his whole body shaking in fear as he caresses Jongdae's face. "OPEN YOUR EYES, JONGDAE!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it.


	2. a Gift of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHADOWHUNTERS
> 
> "We are sometimes called the Nephilim. In the Bible, they were the offspring of humans and angels.”
> 
> ㅡHodge Starkweather, City of Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 4 months, I have finally posted chapter 2~
> 
> The hashtag for Jongdae's birthday (AngelChenDay) this year really suits this chapter or maybe the fic! Perhaps I cried because of it. Anyway, I hope every one of you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing this.
> 
> Happy Birthday to our Angel, Kim Jongdae!

* * *

**_“Matteo_ ** _. . .”_

_A deep voice calling out the Shadowhunter’s name repeatedly echoed in his mind as he looked around to find out where he was. It was nighttime and it seemed like he was standing in the middle of an old village located on top of a mountain._

_Confused, the Shadowhunter started walking to the only house that had its lights on. As he neared the house, he noticed a man standing right in front of the doorway, his back facing the Shadowhunter._

_“Excuse me,” said the Shadowhunter. “Do you, perhaps, know where we are?”_

_Silence._

_“Sir?” Matteo stopped in his tracks when he felt something’s not right. His guts were telling him not to approach the man in front of him- that it was dangerous._

_When Matteo decided to leave, he heard the deep voice from earlier calling out to him again. The voice kept getting louder and louder to the point that his head started to ache. Matteo fell on his knees, his eyes shut tightly because of the excruciating pain he was feeling in his head. He even tried covering his ears with his hands but he still could hear the voice loud and clear._

_“ENOUGH!” He screamed on top of his lungs. “Stop, please!”_

_And it did._

_All he could hear was his labored breathing. Though he was still shaking and his head still throbbed, he was thankful that he wasn’t hearing someone calling out to him anymore._

_“Matteo,” his breath hitched when he heard the same voice again and felt a hand on his shoulder, “Open your eyes.”_

_Matteo didn’t want to._

_“I said, open your eyes, Matteo.”_

_Matteo’s eyes still remained shut._

_After a few minutes, the hand clutching his shoulder disappeared, so slowly, as his own curiosity got the best of him, he opened his eyes._

  
  


“Father!” Jongdae gasps as he sits up from the infirmary bed, feeling like everything around him starts spinning at the same time. He is covered in sweat and he can feel a dull pain on the lower left side of his stomach. He also realizes he is shirtless but his upper body is bandaged up pretty tightly, making it hard to move. Even doing the slightest of movements require an extra force to execute it. 

“Jongdae!” He turns to look at the young man sitting on a stool beside the bed. His dark brown hair is a mess as if he’s been running his hand through it. The black t-shirt he’s wearing clings to his muscular body tightly, it seems like the shirt became smaller the last time Jongdae saw him wearing it about a week ago. And just like any other Shadowhunter, his arms are covered of black and faded Runes up to his neck. 

He notices how tears started to fill the younger’s chocolate brown eyes as he stands up and approaches him, “You’re alive!” exclaims the other and envelopes Jongdae in a tight hug. “I was so worried!” 

“Of course he’s alive, Jongin!” Minseok states matter-of-factly. Though Jongdae can’t see Minseok, he knows he rolled his cat-like eyes after saying it. 

“Jongin, I can’t breathe,” Jongdae mutters breathlessly and pats Jongin’s back to signal him to move away. 

“Oh, sorry!” The youngest Shadowhunter of the Seoul Institute apologizes and quickly moves away to sit down on the stool again.

Jongdae clears his throat and massages his temple with a sigh, he feels like throwing up. 

“Here,” Jongin passes him a cup of tea, “Kyungsoo made it. I’m sure it’ll make you feel better.” 

Jongdae’s eyes lit up in glee, “Thanks,” he brings the cup closer to his nose and smells its aroma before taking a sip. He sighs in relief when he feels it go down his throat. _Ah, chamomile tea,_ _my favorite_. 

Drinking Kyungsoo’s made tea always works, especially after having a long and rough day, or in his case, after getting attacked by a demon. “Wait, I thought Kyungsoo was in Alicante for a mission?” 

“Apparently, he’s in the kitchen right now. He said he was reassigned to investigate something on Jeju island.” Jongin shrugged.

Jongdae sighs silently, _did everyone find out what happened to me?_ He can't help but think. 

“But I bet the main reason why he came back was that he found out what happened to you.” the young Shadowhunter smiles adoringly, “He may look cold on the outside but he’s really a softie inside.” 

“Also!” Jongin snaps his fingers, “Baekhyun sends his regards all the way from New York City.” 

“Seems like Baekhyun is having the time of his life there,” Minseok shakes his head, “He should’ve been back by now.” 

Jongin and Jongdae chuckle, “Well, you know how Baekhyun is, we don’t know what really goes on in his head most of the time.” 

“Better?” Jongdae hears Minseok ask him from the doorway where he is standing. He is also wearing a black t-shirt but unlike Jongin, whose shirt is clinging tightly on his upper body, Minseok likes his t-shirt quite loose and tucked into his leather pants.

Jongdae could only nod to Minseok’s question, he’s too busy finishing the tea. 

“Minseok, I think something is still wrong with Jongdae, though” Jongin squinted his eyes, looking at Jongdae carefully.

“Why?” Minseok asks, furrowing his eyebrows as he walks to stand next to Jongin. The sound of his combat boots echoing in the infirmary with every step he takes.

“No, I’m fine.” Jongdae insists and passes the cup back to Jongin who puts it away on the bedside table. “Really,” he clears his throat when his voice cracks a little. 

“Minseok, he called me ‘Father’!” Jongin exclaims, “I don’t even look like Uncle Lucian.” 

“I just had a dream, okay? It’s nothing to worry about.” 

“It’s nothing for us to worry about but _you_ are obviously bothered by it,” Minseok counters. 

“I’m not.” 

  
  


“Jongdae, I’m your _Parabatai_ , you can’t lie to me.” 

  
  
  


Jongdae stares at Minseok for a moment before he sighs in defeat, “Fine. Yes, I am deeply bothered by it because it felt real.” 

“Maybe it was just the effect of the poison when the demon attacked you,” Jongin whispers to himself but he knows both Minseok and Jongdae obviously heard him. 

“How long was I out?” Jongdae asks and lays down on the bed slowly. 

“Three days!” Jongin answers, “If you didn’t wake up today, we would’ve called the _Brothers_ for additional help.” he whispers the last part as if bald men in parchment-colored robes whose mouths are stitched or whose faces are mutilated due to their _Marks_ will suddenly appear right in front of them. “The Silent Brothers. . .” Jongin winces, his face turning slightly pale, “They still scare me.” 

The Silent Brothers are the archivists and medics of the Shadowhunters. They’re not only feared by Jongdae and Jongin but also among the Nephilim. They are powerful male Shadowhunters who have given up part of their humanity once they are sworn to the Brotherhood. They also possess _Marks_ that no other Shadowhunters besides them have encountered, thus granting them access to peculiar magic that is usually kept hidden from other Shadowhunters.

Jongdae also shivers at the thought. “Then I guess I just woke up in time.”

“Right,” Jongin agrees. 

“Does Jongdeok know what happened to me?” Jongdae suddenly asks, making Minseok and Jongin look at him as if he just grew another head. 

“He’s busy,” Jongin answers and looks away to avoid Jongdae’s gaze.

  
  


_That’s a lie._

  
  


“You know your brother does not care whatever happens to you,” Minseok reminds him while Jongin pouts slightly then looks at him apologetically. “He’s busy running the Institute and kissing the ass of the Clave,” Minseok adds in disgust. 

“Yes, I know. We could’ve ended the conversation about him when Jongin said he was busy.” Jongdae sighs, a bit disappointed even though he’s already used to it. He _should_ be used to it by now, he thought. 

Jongdae’s older brother, Kim Jongdeok, is known to have never been fond of him ever since the day he could remember, but Jongdeok is still his older brother and the only family member he has, so he hopes they could get along one day. 

“Don’t.” Jongdae holds his hand up, “I already know what you’re going to say.”

Minseok scoffs, “He treats you like absolute _shit_ , Jongdae.” Jongin clearly winces at Minseok’s choice of word and venomous tone, “That’s not how you treat your _brother-_ a _family_ member. ”

“I’m sure he has his own reas-”

“Reasons?” Minseok finishes, rolling his eyes and then glaring at Jongdae slightly, his voice getting louder with every word he says, “It’s been _years._ When will you realize that the only reason he’s treating you like a piece of crap is not only because he is threatened by you for being adored and respected by everyone but also because he’s an arsehole!”

“Enough, Minseok!” Jongdae shouts back, “Enough,” he said softly this time like he’s saying it to himself. 

Jongin can’t say anything in front of his Seniors, all he can do is look at Minseok then at Jongdae, and vice versa as he holds his hands out in front of them just in case someone ends up getting punched in the face and that’s the last thing he wanted to happen. 

“Also, if Jongdeok knew about this, the Warlock would be immediately locked up in the City of Bones when we found him right after the attack and would be put into trial the next day in Idris instead of being held up here in the Institute,” Jongin pauses for a moment to breathe. “We all know Jongdeok doesn’t want the institute that he runs to be under a bad impression especially now that he wants to be the next Inquisitor of the Clave.” 

Minseok scoffs, “As if he could replace Edward Silverwater like that.” 

“Exactly!” Jongin nods furiously. “ I also don’t want some selfish _bas-_ ” Jongin looks at Jongdae apologetically for his choice of word towards his older brother, “- _tard_ to be the next Inquisitor.”

Jongdae raises his eyebrows, “You mentioned a Warlock earlier. . . You mean the High Warlock of Seoul, Oh Sehun, right? He was with me the night I was attacked, I just remembered.”

Minseok ignores the question while Jongin nods in response, he is kind of relieved that Jongdae doesn’t seem to be bothered when he calls Jongdeok a bastard, “That’s right.” 

“He’s here in the institute?”

Jongin looks at Minseok, waiting for him to say something but Minseok remains silent, he has his arms crossed over his chest and is staring at the ground, his jaw clenches as if he’s trying not to say something unpleasant.

“Minseok,” Jongdae calls, getting impatient with his Parabatai who doesn’t want to say anything, “Where is the High Warlock of Seoul?”

Another silence.

“He’s being held here in the Institute until he’s proven innocent,” Jongin whispers, finally breaking the silence. “He’s currently locked up in the Sanctuary and surprisingly, he is being silent and obedient these past few days.”

“You thought he did this to me, didn’t you?” Minseok feels Jongdae’s look of disbelief directed towards him. “But what I do believe is that he wasn’t the one behind the attack. ”

“How can you be so sure of that?!” Minseok snaps, standing straightly. This time, it’s him who looks at Jongdae in disbelief. "He's a Warlock!"

“The _High Warlock of Seoul_ who vowed not to break the Accords and sworn to lead all the Warlocks in Seoul in a righteous path.” Jongdae sits up, dangling his feet and legs at the side of the infirmary bed and reaching out for his combat boots, “And how can you be so sure that he was the one who did it?” Jongdae snaps back, raising an eyebrow at Minseok as he puts his boots on. 

Minseok’s gaze hardens but he remains silent, not answering Jongdae’s question. 

“You’re just being really unfair right now. Oh Sehun, being a Warlock does not excuse you from blaming him for everything that happened that night.” Jongdae moves from the bed to stand in front of Minseok holding his gaze, “Just because you have a biased opinion about Warlocks doesn't mean that all of them are like what you think they are.” Jongdae whispers through gritted teeth and walks out of the infirmary, shutting the door loudly behind him.

  
  
  
  


“Where are you going?” Jongdae hears Minseok’s voice echoing throughout the hallway, followed by the sound of his combat boots hitting the wooden floor. 

“To the Sanctuary,” answers Jongdae in a flat tone before turning to another hallway that leads to the elevator. 

“Matteo?” Jongdae stops in his tracks when he hears a familiar voice call out his name. He turns to look at the person and his lips form a smile when he realizes who it is. 

“Kyungsoo,” he approaches the man wearing an apron on top of his black turtleneck paired with dark ripped jeans and holding a tray of sandwiches. “I told you, you can call me Jongdae whenever we're here in Seoul.” 

“Sorry, I’m used to calling you by your real name.” Kyungsoo smiles apologetically, “How are you feeling? I’m glad you’re awake.”

“I’m- Whoa, your hair!” Jongdae moves closer to examine Kyungsoo’s dark red hair that is styled in an undercut. “Did he make you do it?”

Kyungsoo sighs, “Yes, I lost a bet with Jongin.” 

And as if on cue, Jongin suddenly appears, his loud and cheerful voice echoing the hallway, “There you are, Dae! Oh hey Kyungsoo,” He smiles teasingly at the red-head, which makes Kyungsoo's eyes roll in annoyance. 

Jongin turns to look at Jongdae and places the gray button-up shirt on his shoulders, “At least wear something before going to the Sanctuary.” 

_Oh!_

Jongdae visibly blushes slightly and wears the shirt properly, buttoning it up as fast as he could. He can’t believe he forgot that one tiny detail. But in his defense, he forgot because he’s mad at Minseok for acting like a jerk in the infirmary, he needs to not be in the same room as Minseok to calm down.

“But I’m sure the Warlock would prefer it either way,” Jongin says and laughs as if it’s an inside joke but both Kyungsoo and Jongdae seem confused. 

“Shut it, Jongin.” The three of them look at Minseok who is standing a few feet away from them. He knows that keeping his distance from Jongdae is the best idea as of the moment. 

Jongin bites his lower lip to refrain himself from laughing, “Sorry, but he just seems so interested in you, Dae. I mean, he can’t stop asking questions about you.”

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows, “Huh?” 

“I told you to watch the Warlock in case he does some funny business while he’s here in the Institute. . .” Minseok says through gritted teeth, “. . . And not to have a chit chat with him as if he’s an old friend you haven’t met in a long damn time!” 

Jongin pouts slightly, “I know, sorry.” 

Jongdae turns to look at Jongin and mouths ‘ _he’s just in a bad mood_ ,’ to which Jongin puts his hand up, giving Jongdae a thumbs up.

“I’ll have one of these,” Jongdae picks up a sandwich from the tray Kyungsoo is holding and takes a bite before walking towards the elevator at the end of the hall. “Thanks, Soo!” 

“Jongdae!” Minseok groans in annoyance and follows Jongdae, however, the door of the elevator closes before he can even step foot inside it. “ _By the Angel_ , Matteo!” exclaims Minseok in an exasperated tone as he pushes the button of the elevator repeatedly, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm himself down. 

_******* "By the Angel" is a replacement of 'Oh my god'_

Kyungsoo and Jongin look at each other and shrug. This kind of scenario between Jongdae and Minseok is common in the institute so they are used to it by now. 

“This is why others get surprised when they find out Minseok and Jongdae are each other’s Parabatai.” Jongin shakes his head and chuckles. 

_Parabatai_ is a pair of Shadowhunters that are bonded together regardless of gender. Two Shadowhunters become each other’s _Parabatai_ not only because they are the closest of friends, or the love and the trust they have for each other but also of the oath they sworn in front of the Council. They are life-long partners and warriors who fight side by side no matter what the costs are. They are ready to sacrifice their own life for the other, and in the end, they shall also be buried in the same place. Their bond can never be severed simply. However, just like marriage, it can only be broken by the death of one of the members of the pair. 

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, “If you don’t know them on a personal level as we do, you’ll think they are enemies instead because of their endless arguments.” 

“So. . .” Jongin says, clasping his hands together and smiling sweetly at Kyungsoo. “Can I have a sandwich too?” 

Kyungsoo just stares at him for about three seconds, “No” 

Jongin whines, “Why not? You let Jongdae have one.”

“Because you’re not Jongdae.” Kyungsoo deadpans and turns around to head back to the kitchen. 

“Kyungsoo!” The younger of the two whines even louder as he follows the red-head around the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  


“Three days,” The High Warlock of Seoul whispers to himself and lies down on the old couch in the Sanctuary. The witchlights on the high ceiling of the Sanctuary look like stars in the galaxy are the only things giving light inside the large, dark, and windowless Sanctuary. 

It’s been three days since the attack happened. 

It’s been three days since the last time he’s seen Jongdae and he thinks that’s not okay because he feels he’s going to be insane any moment now.

It’s been three days since he’s locked up here inside the Sanctuary for interrogation because apparently, the Shadowhunters think he’s the one responsible for the attack that almost put Jongdae’s life into danger. 

He hears the two bronze doors creak open and a series of footsteps follow. Sehun groans, “I told you, I won’t answer any questions until Jongdae wakes up.” 

“Then today must be your lucky day,” Sehun immediately sits up on the couch, his eyes widening in surprise as he takes a look at the person who just entered the Sanctuary. 

“JD, you’re awake!” The Warlock stands up, a wave of relief passes through him, he’s so glad that Jongdae seems to be alright and back on his feet. 

Sehun still sometimes sees Jongdae lying on his arms screaming and writhing in pain because of the demon attack whenever he closes his eyes to rest. That is why his whole being screams for him to approach Jongdae and hold him just to make sure he is real and he’s not just seeing things again. 

But before he can take a step forward, Minseok dashes inside the Sanctuary stopping him in what he is about to do. “Sit down, Warlock.” 

Sehun stops himself from rolling his eyes dramatically. He holds his hand up instead and sits back down on the couch. 

“Hi,” Jongdae greets Sehun with a nod. 

Sehun can’t help but smile widely. He just feels so relieved and happy that Jongdae survived the demon attack. “Hello, JD. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” answers Jongdae, the corners of his lips moving upwards for a smile. “Don’t worry, you won’t be locked up here for long.”

Sehun is about to say something when he’s cut by Minseok again, “I told you, Jongdae. He will be locked here until he’s proven innocent. He is currently the only prime suspect we have.” 

The Warlock tries his best to not roll his eyes while Jongdae turns around to face Minseok who is standing near the doorway, looking at Minseok with an unimpressed expression on his face, “As far as I remember he was the one who ran towards me and tried keeping me alive when I got attacked so he’s also the only prime witness we have.”

Sehun raises his eyebrow in amusement as he watches the two Shadowhunters have an argument about him that happens to be right in front him too. But what amuses him the most is how annoyed Kim Minseok is right now, he has never seen him look so defeated because of one stubborn and breathtaking half-angel. 

“Might I add,” Sehun says and sits on the couch straightly and crosses his leg over the other once he’s gotten the attention of the two Shadowhunters, “The Demon that attacked our precious little, JD is a Gr- 

“I’m _not_ that small, you giant piece of Warlock!” Jongdae refutes and glares at Sehun, his small hands are fisted on his sides. 

_Cute._

“I heard that Angels are tall creatures. Not that I’ve seen one before,” Sehun shrugs, “But then again, you’re a _half_ -angel, so that explains your cute stature.” the Warlock grins, teasing Jongdae even more.

“Oh, shut it, you’re not even that tall too! You’re just a few centimeters taller than me.” Jongdae huffs, crossing his arms on his chest but he ends up wincing in pain when the lower right side of his stomach where he was attacked by the demon starts aching suddenly. 

And that goes unnoticed by Sehun, “What’s wrong?” His playful tone and expression earlier change to serious and worried. 

Jongdae shakes his head, “Nothing for you to worry about, I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Sehun relaxes, “Let me know if you’re hurting, I can make you feel better.”

Jongdae looks alarmed and the tips of his ears turn a shade of red when he realizes that Sehun’s wink is for him, “ _By the Angel?!”_

“Using my Warlock magic, of course!” Sehun tries to look offended but then his expression changes to a more playful look once more, his tone teasing yet sultry, “Unless stated otherwise.”

Before the half-angel could pounce at the Warlock to give him a punch on his annoying yet handsome face- _not that Jongdae wants to admit it_ \- for teasing the hell out of him, they both hear a loud sigh from Minseok, followed by a cheerful voice of another Shadowhunter, “Are you two done, flirting now?” 

Another sigh from Minseok, “Are you all done?” 

Jongin who just entered the Sanctuary and holding a sandwich on his left hand glances at Minseok before taking a huge bite on the sandwich that is probably made by Kyungsoo, “Being single is seriously taking a toll on you”

Minseok raises his hand to which Jongin closes his eyes and braces himself, expecting for a hit but Minseok’s hand stops before he could hit the younger’s nape and knocks him off. 

Jongin opens his eyes slowly to check on the older, his lips forming a playful smile as he stands up straightly and takes another bite of the sandwich. “You really love me that much. I’m your little brother after all.” 

“Unfortunately” Minseok mutters under his breath, glaring sideways at Jongin.

“Now, what were you saying about the demon that attacked Jongdae?” Minseok turns to look at Sehun. 

Sehun leans forward, resting his arms on his thighs then clasping his hands together, “It was a Greater Demon that attacked JD that night.” Sehun answers in a quiet yet somewhat angry tone. Jongdae also notices how the Warlock’s jaw clenches and his ruby eyes glints for a split moment.

There’s a silence for a second before a gasp is heard from Jongin and a cuss from Minseok. “Why didn’t you tell me that when I asked about what happened?”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows, “Isn’t it obvious that I didn’t want to talk to you?” 

Jongin snickers but covers it up with a cough when Minseok turns to glare daggers at him again. 

“Well, then I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” Minseok replies, a fake smile forming his lips. 

“Wonderful!” Sehun says in a sarcastic tone. 

Jongin clears his throat when he notices that Jongdae is silent and staring down on the ground as if he’s already plotting how to hunt down that Greater Demon. “But on a serious note, what does a Greater Demon want with Dae? I mean it’s a Greater Demon, they were originally angels who fell from Heaven, they are the highest-ranked demons in the Void. Legend says, they cannot be permanently destroyed by any angelic weapons!” 

“Perhaps the one who summoned the Greater Demon wanted Jongdae dead.” Sehun whispers lost in his thoughts. 

Jongdae looks at Sehun unamused, “That was very straightforward of you, thank you very much.”

“Most Warlocks summon Greater Demons because they are harder to handle than any other demons,” Minseok says matter of factly, his sharp gaze is fixed on Sehun who in return raises an eyebrow in question. 

“But others, even your own kind can pay and even blackmail Warlocks just to summon a Greater Demon for their own selfish desires, or even do it themselves," Sehun leans back on the couch, crosses his arms on his chest, and lifts his chin up a little as if challenging Minseok, “That happened before unless you don’t even know your own history.” 

Minseok bites the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from saying something appalling as a reply to the Warlock. 

“I have slain rogue Warlocks who broke the Accords before, maybe some were just coming after me because of that. . .” Jongdae says, thinking about those Warlocks who died at the Shadowhunter’s own hands. 

The youngest one in the room who has just finished eating his sandwich sighs, “But if they wanted revenge, isn’t summoning a Greater Demon a bit of an exaggeration when they can attack Jongdae directly?”

This time, a loud sigh is heard from Jongdae who decides to sit down on the other couch adjacent to the couch Sehun is sitting on. “I think it’s best to let Sehun go. He can help us in investigating this incident.”

“I won’t allow that!” Minseok protests, “For all we know he could be the one who summoned that Greater Demon.” 

The accused Warlock looks at Minseok, his eyes widening in disbelief and annoyance, “What do I get from killing anyone?” 

“Alright, listen to me for a second,” Jongin starts, looking at Sehun and then at Minseok to get their attention. 

Sehun stops glaring back at Minseok then nods at Jongin, signaling him to continue. “I’ve been investigating demonic activities here in Seoul for the past two years,” Jongin reports, “There had been demonic activities but there was no such thing as a Summoning Ritual that happened within that time period and even after a month Oh Sehun became the High Warlock of the city.” Jongin pauses, examining everyone’s expression, “But that was until _that_ night when a hundred mundanes were massacred in Pandemonium and when Dae was attacked.” 

The eyes of the eldest Shadowhunter in the room widen in realization, “Perhaps the murder of those Mundanes in Pandemonium was just a distraction. . .”

Sehun claps slowly, “That is the first thing you said that actually makes sense!” 

“Shut the f-” Minseok is cut by Jongdae who called his Parabatai’s name and shoots him a warning look. 

Sehun smirks at Minseok, annoying him even more but the other remains silent, “As he said,” Sehun nods towards Minseok, “The murder that happened in Pandemonium could be a distraction. While those mundanes were being killed, someone could be summoning a Greater Demon-"

“And where were during and after that happened?” asks Minseok, crossing his arms on his chest and waiting for Sehun’s reply. 

Sehun puts a hand under his chin and thinks, “Well, during the attack, I had a meeting with my Warlock friends and after. . .” His eyes fixate on Jongdae and turn into crescents as he smiles at the cute half-angel in front of him who is also waiting for his reply.

Jongdae looks taken aback, an awkward smile forming on his cat-like lips. 

“I was with JD.” Sehun turns to look at Minseok then grins at him widely. “You can ask him yourself. “ Sehun adds immediately when Minseok opens his mouth to say something.

Minseok and Jongin turn to look at Jongdae, “What?” Jongdae asks, feeling slightly uneasy and awkward because the looks his Shadowhunter friends are giving him. 

“Oh right, I remember Jongdae disappeared when we arrived in Pandemonium to investigate.” Jongin raises an eyebrow as if telling Jongdae to say something that happened when he was with Sehun.

Jongdae sighs, “I saw him in an alleyway near Pandemonium so I interrogated him and asked him to come with me here in the Institute.”

“And that’s not even the fun part yet!” Sehun grins, his ruby eyes sparkling in glee. 

Jongdae closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. He doesn’t want to share what happened after that. 

“Well?” Minseok asks impatiently, tapping his right foot on the ground. 

Jongin nods, “Yeah, and then?”

Jongdae remains silent so Sehun decides to answer on his behalf, “We went to my penthouse and I showed him my portrait painted by Leonardo da Vinci and then we came here in the Institute.” 

Minseok looks concerned while Jongin looks amused, trying not to smile widely. “Didn’t know you were that fast.” He gives Sehun a thumbs up and the Warlock winks back in return. 

“Wait,” Jongdae stands up, “Minseok, you told me that Shadowhunter who reported to us that it was Sehun who murdered the Mundanes in Pandemonium was under the influence of Dark Magic to ruin Sehun’s reputation and for him to step down being the High Warlock of Seoul.” 

Minseok nods, listening attentively at Jongdae. 

“What if Sehun was just framed?!” Jongdae continues, looking at Sehun, Jongin, and Minseok to see if they’re getting his point. “What if whoever was with Sehun that night would be attacked by the Greater Demon? But that night I was the one with him so I was the one who got attacked and since Sehun was there with me, others would think that Sehun was also the one who summoned the Greater Demon because he’s a Warlock.”

There is a silence inside the Sanctuary as the other three try to process what Jongdae has told them. 

“Jongdae actually has a point!” Jongin points at Jongdae and covers his mouth in surprise. 

Minseok is silent and looking at the ground, thinking if he’ll consider what Jongdae has told them but before he could say something, Kyungsoo enters the Sanctuary.

The four who are inside the Sanctuary notices how Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide in worry and nervousness.

“Minseok, Marcus wants to speak with you on the phone,” Kyungsoo says, his voice shaking slightly. 

Sehun notices how the other three Shadowhunters in the room freeze on the spot as if they are deers caught in the headlights. 

“W-What does he want?” Minseok surprisingly stutters for the first time that day. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I don’t know, he just told me he wanted to speak with you.” 

Minseok turns to look at Jongdae but Jongdae isn’t looking back at him. Minseok eyes soften when he sees his Parabatai staring down at his hands and seems like he’s barely breathing as if Marcus will suddenly appear in the room out of nowhere. 

“I’ll be right back,” Minseok announces and walks out with Kyungsoo. 

“I’m coming with them,” Jongin says as he follows the other two out and leaving Jongdae and Sehun alone in the Sanctuary, 

Sehun stares at Jongdae for a moment before he stands up and moves to sit beside Jongdae on the other couch. 

Jongdae doesn’t seem to notice Sehun’s change in seats because he is too busy thinking of different kinds of scenarios in his head that could happen with just a single phone call from _that_ person. 

The Shadowhunter suddenly feels something soft and warm on his shoulders. He looks up and notices Sehun beside him, wrapping him inside the wine red trench coat the Warlock was wearing. 

“You’re shaking,” Sehun whispers, “Are you alright?” he asks, his ruby eyes searching the other’s dark brown ones for an answer. 

Jongdae clasps his shaking hands and hides it under the coat, “I’m fine.”

“You and the others looked pretty shaken up when your other Shadowhunter buddy with red hair said something about that Marcus guy.” Sehun notices how Jongdae tenses up again with the mention of _that_ name. 

“Who is he?” Sehun blurts out but immediately regrets it when he realizes he’s pressuring Jongdae into telling him something that he is clearly uncomfortable talking about. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to answer it.”

“It’s fine,” Jongdae inhales slowly then looks at Sehun, “He’s-” 

“I told you it’s okay,” Sehun insists but Jongdae only shakes his head in response. 

“Marcus. . . He’s my brother and the Head of the Seoul Institute.” Jongdae says, his eyes trailing downwards again. 

Sehun eyebrows furrow, “I thought the head of the Seoul Institute is Kim Jongdeok?”

Jongdae chuckles but Sehun doesn’t get why Jongdae finds it funny, “They’re the same person. Jongdeok’s real name is Marcus.” 

“Oh right,” Sehun snaps his fingers, “You and the others in the Seoul Institute don’t use your birth names when you’re staying here in the country. I know him as Kim Jongdeok and not 'Marcus'.”

Jongdae nods, “Yes, that is correct. We use our Korean names whenever we’re here in the country. But back home in Idris, we use our birth name.” 

“I heard your names have meaning behind it. What does your birth name mean?” Sehun asks, leaning back on the couch.

The half-angel whom the High Warlock of Seoul adores smiles at him and leans back on the couch as well, “Matteo means _Gift of God._ ” 

A smile forms on the Warlock’s lips as he turns to look at Jongdae to marvel at his angelic face, “Your name suits you.”

“You think so?” Jongdae’s chuckle echoes around the Sanctuary and Sehun thinks it’s what Heaven sounds like if he could even go up there.

“You know I don’t believe in your God,” Sehun confesses which Jongdae finds amusing and intriguing at the same time so he turns his body towards Sehun to listen to him more attentively. “Because I believe I’m damned for having demon blood running in my veins, that your god does not care about Warlocks like me.”

Sehun scans Jongdae’s face. His thick and slanted eyebrows, his high cheekbones that become more prominent when he smiles, his cat-like lips that look absolutely adorable whenever he speaks, his long eyelashes, his beauty marks, the way his eyes make you feel like the most important person in this cruel world when he looks at you, and the way his smile lights up even the darkest part of the universe. All of him is ethereal like he’s sculpted by their God himself. 

“But now maybe I do,” whispers Sehun, unable to look away from Jongdae. 

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows, his lips pouting slightly, “Why? What changed?” 

“Because of you,” Sehun answers but Jongdae tells him he didn’t quite catch what his answer was because Sehun has said it in a hushed whisper. 

“Don’t mind it. I said maybe I’ll start calling you Matteo.” Sehun’s lips form a warm smile to which Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to return.

“Thank you for saving me that night even if you didn’t have to.” Jongdae pats Sehun’s arm, “I owe you one.”

Sehun shakes his head, “Thank _you_ , for saving me that night.”

“Did I?” Jongdae leans his head on one of the back pillows of the couch. “We found out that you were accused wrongly of killing those mundanes and let you go. I don’t think that can be considered as saving you.”

Sehun chuckles, he already knows that they aren’t thinking of the same thing. “Let’s just say you did so you don’t have to owe me anything.” 

The Shadowhunter stares at Sehun. And for a moment, it seems like he’s actually considering the offer but then he leans forward and looks directly at Sehun’s ruby eyes which catches the other off guard. “I owe you one. So the next time you get your ass into trouble, I’ll be the one to save you. Do you understand?”

Sehun only stares back at Jongdae, he is afraid to move because the smaller is leaning close to him, he could actually see how Jongdae’s long eyelashes kiss the top of his cheekbones whenever he blinks, the curve of his lips, the beauty marks on his face, the way his lips pout slightly as he waits for Sehun’s answer, and his beautiful eyes staring directly at him. Sehun is breathless. 

“I said, do you understand, you giant piece of Warlock?” 

The High Warlock of Seoul breathes in slowly then exhales, trying to calm himself down before giving his answer. He really hopes his cheeks won’t turn a shade of red now that his heartbeat accelerates every second that passes by, “Whatever you want, angel.” 

The Shadowhunter smiles as he leans away, looking satisfied at the taller’s answer. “Good.” 

However, what Sehun really wants to tell him the exact reason why he thanks Jongdae for saving his life. 

_When I asked for a sign, any sign, to continue living in this cruel world, a warm light suddenly appeared. Enveloping me and saving me from what was bound to happen._

_And that warm light is you._

_I was on the verge of fading away but you came into my life like a gift I have always asked for but never gotten._ _Just for a while, please let me believe in your God, that you are a gift sent to me for you have given me a purpose in this cruel yet beautiful world again._

_I was saved by you, Matteo. You truly are a gift of God._

  
  
  


Perhaps one day, he can say those words to Jongdae, Sehun thinks. 

“MATTEO!” Kyungsoo barges inside the Sanctuary, he’s panting hard as if he ran a marathon before coming to find them. 

“What’s the matter?” Jongdae stands up and approaches Kyungsoo, “And I told you, just call me Jongd-” 

Kyungsoo holds his friend’s arm, his eyes shaking slightly because of worry, “He’s here!” 

“Who?” asks Jongdae, looking back at the red head’s wide eyes as if he can find the answer by doing just that. 

“Marcus. He’s here and he’s not alone!” 

Jongdae gasps, “But he won’t be back until next month, why is here?!”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Do you think he found out what happened to you?” 

“It can’t be. . .” Jongdae says in a whisper, lost in his own thoughts. 

“Should I stay here or do you want me to leave?” Sehun stands behind Jongdae, keeping a distance between them to not startle him. 

Kyungsoo turns to look at Sehun, “I think it’s best if you stay here.” 

“Alright, I can deal with that. You Shadowhunters do what you have to do.” Sehun goes to sit back on the couch again but he still can’t help but worry about Jongdae who seems so stressed about what’s going to happen. 

“You said he’s not alone. Who is he with?” asks Jongdae, he can feel his heart hammering inside his chest because he thinks he already knows who it is. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and exhales, “He’s with Edward Silverwater.” 

Jongdae can’t breathe suddenly, “By the Angel!” 

“Forgive me for my sudden visit.” The three inside the Sanctuary hear a soft yet commanding voice. 

Sehun immediately stands up from the couch and the other two Shadowhunters stand up straightly out of respect once they have realized who just entered. 

There he is, the man of the hour, standing near the doorway, wearing his famous and expensive three-piece dark red suit, adorned with gold buttons and cufflinks that have his initials on them. His dark brown hair is pushed back, making the golden ratio of his handsome face more prominent. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here in the Seoul Institute, M-Mister Silverwater?” Jongdae stutters and bows as a greeting and Kyungsoo does the same thing. 

Though the Inquisitor’s face looks warm and friendly. But to Jongdae, his presence is the exact opposite. There is something about his presence that is so intimidating and frightening but Jongdae can’t exactly pinpoint why he feels that way. Maybe it’s not only because he is a powerful and high-ranking official or part of a notable Shawdowhunter family but also due to the fact that Edward Silverwater is known to be one of the best Shadowhunters alive that the Shadow World has ever seen. 

The Inquisitor gives them a friendly smile but Jongdae and Kyungsoo notice that the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “You can call me Junmyeon, we’re in Seoul after all.” 

“Right,” Jongdae smiles, hoping his nervousness does not reflect on his face. “Mr. Kim Junmyeon, to what do we owe the pleasure?” 

“I would like to speak with the High Warlock of Seoul,” Junmyeon answers, clasps his hands behind his back then looks at Sehun, the smile on the Inquisitor’s handsome face disappears, “Alone.” 

Jongdae gulps and looks at the Warlock who seems as surprised as him and Kyungsoo but the surprised look on his face is immediately replaced by his usual confident look with his signature smug smile that Jongdae has always found amusing and powerful at the same time. _Not that he’s going to let Sehun know about that._

“Very well,” Sehun nods towards Junmyeon, extending his arm to offer him to sit on the couch. Sehun takes a seat once the Inquisitor is settled down on the couch adjacent to where he is. 

“Please excuse us,” Junmyeon says to Jongdae and Kyungsoo who seem to be frozen on the spot.

Sehun notices Jongdae looking at him, his worried expression still not leaving the half-angel’s face so Sehun smiles at the other, hoping that it comes off as a sign that it’ll be okay, that Sehun can handle whatever he and the Inquisitor will talk about. 

“Matte- Jongdae. Let’s go.” Kyungsoo wraps a hand around Jongdae’s arm and starts walking towards the door, dragging Jongdae with him. 

However, Jongdae doesn’t want to go anywhere. 

He doesn’t want to lose sight of Sehun. 

He wants to stay with him at this very moment and he doesn’t know why he is feeling that way. 

“I’ll see you later, Matteo.” 

Jongdae has only heard Sehun call him Matteo once and that was during the night they met but he doesn’t quite understand why this time, it feels different hearing Sehun say it.

Before he can say another word to Sehun, he is already out of the Sanctuary and the two, large bronze doors are being shut by Kyungsoo.

The last thing Jongdae sees before the doors of the Sanctuary is completely closed is Sehun smiling at him, his ruby eyes glint for a moment, as if telling him that it’s alright, that he doesn’t need to worry. 

“I’m not worried about you.” Jongdae suddenly blurts out when he finally realizes the emotion he is currently feeling towards the Warlock. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, confused. 

Jongdae shakes his head, “Nothing.” 

His red-haired friend squints his eyes at him, “You really do wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Jongdae gasps, feeling slightly offended, “I do not!” 

"You're even wearing his trench coat," Kyungsoo points out, patting Jongdae's back and smiles at him teasingly.

_Oh!_

Jongdae immediately takes off the trench coat around him and hold it in his arms, "F-Forgot to return it. I was c-cold earlier I borrowed it." He clears his throat when his voice has cracked a little.

Everyone who is close to Jongdae knows his voice cracks slightly when he lies. 

“Also, how come you let him call you ‘Matteo’?” asks Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae shrugs, “He said he’ll start calling me by my real name.”

“But you never blush when I call you by your real name,” Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Oh, shut it! I beg you.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh when he notices the tips of Jongdae’s ears are turning red by the second. “Does our little Shadowhunter _like_ the High Warlock of Seoul?” Kyungsoo adds to tease his friend even more.

“ _BY THE ANGEL_ , SOO!” Jongdae groans, “I don’t!”

_Maybe he does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Your kudos, comments/feedback will mean so much to me! Thank you for reading chapter two and I'll see you again next update, Shadowhunters!


End file.
